Coming Together
by harsens-rob
Summary: Spanderverse 17: The gang say goodbye to Joyce and Cordelia and Angel visits. They are just in time for Dawn to discover that she is the Key that Glory wants to find so badly.
1. Grief of Loss

Disclaimer: Legal stuff, don't own characters, haven't made any money, this is for entertainment purposes, no profit earned, lawyers go away. –_kisses-_

**You can comment on this or any Spanderverse stories by visiting the Spanderverse forum under the Buffy topic! You can also read my commentary on 'To Dream', 'After 314', 'Spike', and part of 'Dracula'. Emails are welcome as is R & R. I respond to all correspondence.**

POV: Shifts Perspective

Spoiler Alert: There are tidbits from past episodes and the Spanderverse series.

Notes: Story number eighteen in the Spanderverse-universe, following "_Pathways_". Everything from the television series through the defeat of Adam also occurred as depicted, in the Spanderverse.

People's thoughts are depicted in _italics_. You'll find emphasis depicted with an underline.

More Notes: BIG thanks to Joss, the ME creative team and the crew of one of the best shows on television. WE MISS YOU! And THANK YOU JOSS and DH COMICS for Buffy: Season 8!

Thanks to the authors of Fanfiction, wherever you may post. It's probable that I've read at least one of your stories somewhere. I apologize for recycling concepts inadvertently from the plentitude of stories I've read. Also, _another_ thank you to **Twiztv(dot)com** script assistance and Wikipedia for character details.

**Note: **The 'Angel' timeline might be a little fuzzy. I don't want to drag too much of that series continuity in for this story. I will say this takes place before the events of 'Reunion' when Angel fires everyone and the whole Dru-Darla mess takes place. **If you'll remember**, _Pathways_ occurs before Dru arrives in L.A. and this occurs directly afterward, following BTVS: The Body.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Coming Together**

Ch 1 – Grief of Loss

**Buffy sat on her bed, eyes staring glassily at her bedroom wall. Her mind was supposed to be focusing on what would happen now with her and Dawnie. How they would get through the funeral; the arrangements and the task itself and then how they'd manage to go on from there. Really, though, she remained a blank slate. Her mind shied away from thinking about anything beyond this very moment and then this one and then this one….**

**Dawn lay on her bed staring at her ceiling through her tears. She wondered briefly how she and her sister were going to go on after today, but her mind rebelled. It was too scary to think what might happen next. Would Buffy take care of her? Would their dad come back home, finally? Would he take her with him to Spain, or wherever he was these days? And what about that tramp he'd run off with? She couldn't really be expected to live with his former secretary, could she? Too many questions and no way to answer them; it made her stomach clench tight and the ache for her mother stole her breath. She didn't know what to do.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Anya sat on the edge of the sofa, not sure what she was supposed to do now. She'd felt a little better when she'd cried, but now it felt like a pressure was building up inside of her and she didn't think she had any more tears left to release it. Across from her, Xander sat slunk down in a chair. He'd been silent the entire drive home from the hospital and though they were going over to Buffy's in a few hours, that seemed like vast acres of time now in which to sit here unmoving and silent like this. She kept looking toward him, wanting to say something, but nothing was coming to mind. After Willow's outburst at her, she was afraid of saying anything, really. She didn't want to make everyone feel worse by asking any more questions, though she was still confused about what they were supposed to do at this juncture. She wished there was a Vengeance Demon for this situation; she'd gladly risk wishing away this pain from her friends if only she could. Xander had more tears falling from his chin down upon his chest and she didn't know if she was supposed to go to him or not. In her previous mortal era, men were hard and cold. They didn't show emotion like this, unless they were truly devastated, and even if they were, they'd grieve like this in seclusion. This was a new age though when men were allowed, if not actively encouraged, to react this way. But Xander never had, at least not in front of her. Even when Dracula had killed his father, Xan had been stoic through it all. With Joyce though, he'd cried three times, including now. It was weird and uncomfortable and she didn't know how to react to make things not worse.**

**Xander Harris sat slumped in the lumpy arm chair he'd been meaning to replace. A spring was jabbing him in the back, but he couldn't be bothered to move. Everything…the whole fucking world…had just tilted on its axis. Joyce was gone…dead…absent for eternity. He didn't know how to cope with this. She was the rock they could all cling to when things got bad. She was all of their mom, not just Buffy and Dawn's. **

_**Oh, god…Dawn. How can we help Dawnie,**_** he thought as tears pricked his eyes. He felt them slide down his face and thought about how this morning he'd been embarrassed when Anya had seen them. He wasn't embarrassed now. Just cold and sort of empty and wishing there was a spell to make this not have happened. If this had happened two years ago, he might have been pushing Wills to find something, but he'd grown up and he knew that spells and wishes and magicks may promise a lot, but they always ended up stabbing their casters in the back. He'd have to let Joyce go; all of them would have to. He placed a hand over his face and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think, anymore.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Rupert Giles sat on the floor, his back against the sofa. In front of him on the low table stood a bottle of scotch and a glass with two fingers of the amber liquid sitting in ice. Surrounding him from the stereo speakers sounded the lowered volume of music. "Tales of Brave Ulysses" by Cream played from a record on the old player. No one listened to popping, scratchy vinyl anymore, which was a shame as it conjured experiences that the perfectly pristine CDs couldn't. Like books versus computers, there was an argument for the old fashioned records providing a superior experience to their modern counterparts. He could almost imagine the argument with Jenny that ****that**** would have engendered and he smiled a little in remembrance of the fiery computer teacher. **

**Joyce and he had listened to this very record while smoking cigarettes. Well, they were under the influence of cursed candy and later in the evening things went pear-shaped, but here in this room he'd really gotten to know Buffy's mother better as a person. She had liked Juice Newton and feathery boa collars and she'd kissed rather wonderfully. He would miss her, not just for the nurturing support she'd provided Buffy and Dawn, but for her sense of humor about their extraordinary circumstances and for her strength. He didn't know many women, certainly none who weren't trained in the sort of things they dealt with who could have taken it as well as Joyce eventually had. There seemed to be an especial cruelty in the universe to have taken her away with such sudden disregard when they'd all thought she was over her health crisis. And now, he had to be there for the girls more than ever, becoming ever more the 'parent-figure', especially if Hank Summers would not or could not step up and meet his emotional obligations to them. And though he personally hated the thought, he knew it would be better if he didn't. It was imperative that Dawn stay here, masked by the Hellmouth. Hank, no matter how he may wish, could not protect her if he wanted to take her away. Finances would also be a strain on them in the meantime and Giles began to strategize on what he could do to help them through as he sipped at his scotch. **

**There were more immediate concerns, of course. Arranging for Joyce's service and burial; going through her papers to see how she wanted to handle this event; finding out about her insurance policies and the entire minutia that comes with these things. He placed his glass down and reached over, pulling the phone to him. He'd thought about whether it would do more harm than good, but came to the conclusion that ****he**** could only help Buffy now. Giles dialed a Los Angeles exchange and waited.**

"**Angel Investigations; if you're in need, we can perform any deed. Cordy speaking and how can we assist you?"**

"**C-cordelia? This is, uh, this is Giles."**

"**Oh my god," Cordelia screeched in excitement right into his ear. As he pulled the instrument away from his head a few inches, she bubbled on with questions about how he was doing, how was the gang, things in L.A. had been so busy lately, but she'd thought about them occasionally.**

**It was several minutes before her excited blathering died down and she suddenly sounded pensive on the phone.**

"**So, uh, Giles? I just realized that you probably weren't calling just to get caught up on things. What's happened?"**

"**I-I've actually called to speak to Angel, if I might," he said.**

"**Angel is either sleeping the sleep of the dead or he's brooding. What's up, Giles? I can tell its bad news. Why else would you be calling Angel of all people…or demons? Is it Buffy?**

"**Buffy is…well, I was going to say 'fine', but that's not so. Cordelia, I'm afraid that Joyce has passed away this morning – uh, natural causes, thankfully…I guess."**

**He heard her gasp of shock over the phone, but when she spoke again she sounded far more like the Cordelia he remembered. Less of the phony receptionist-pleasantry in her tone for Angel's clients, and more like her blunt, decisive and forceful self.**

"**We'll be there, Giles. When is the service; I'll make sure Angel comes. Just…is Spike still in town, because the last thing we need is a Grandsire/Grandchild fistfight."**

"**I need to talk to Buffy," Giles thought aloud. "But I imagine it will be a Saturday service, late in the day. We probably can't arrange a night burial; not in this town, but he could visit Joyce's grave after nightfall. I'll call you to confirm but let's plan this Saturday, alright? As for Spike, even he must know how hard this is already going to be. If he doesn't want a stake through his groin, he'll cooperate."**

"**Wow, nice imagery…no, wait, it was icky. But, what the hey? You gotta do what you gotta do. Can you just let her and Dawn know how sorry I am."**

"**Of course, of course. Thank you Cordelia; we'll see you on Saturday."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tara and Willow were back in the room they shared on the college campus. Willow had been crying off and on all afternoon. She was currently pulling out outfits; trying to decide on what to wear to the actual service, though they didn't know exactly when that would be yet. Tara was half-meditating and half-praying. She was really going to miss Joyce, but she was sure that she was being allowed entrance to a better place. Now, if she could just convince Willow, before she did something stupid they'd all regret.**

"**I'm not saying I'd d-do it. I just…I just want to know if it's possible," she was saying.**

"**It's not. I told you, we aren't allowed to alter the natural order of life and death, Will."**

"**Yeah, so you've said. But we twist the natural world in other ways…why not this," she began going teary eyed again. "Dawn doesn't deserve to lose her mother like this!"**

"**None of us deserves to lose anyone. But we can't stop the natural progression of life. It's wrong and you could end up bringing back a zombie or God only knows what. You can't take the risk of putting Buffy, Dawn ****or**** Joyce through that."**

**Willow grew silent as she again walked to the closet and pulled out a skirt and jacket, laying them on the bed. Tara watched closely, seeing her thinking over her latest words. Willow was an awfully powerful witch; she had felt her energy during their very first meeting, but she had never grasped the underlying philosophy of Wicca faith. For Willow, religion was good when one needed it to fall back on, but as soon as it became inconvenient it was to be discarded for more practical needs. Like needing to see your friends not hurting; Tara was afraid because she thought that if anyone could perform a resurrection, no matter how ill-considered, it might just be her girlfriend.**

"**I just…I hate feeling this way. J-joyce wasn't just Buffy's mom. She was there when I found out that Jenny had been murdered by Angelus. She was always there since Buffy and I became friends."**

"**I know," Tara stood up and embraced Willow in a huge hug. "I know this hurts…bad. But it's our obligation to go on, not try to turn back the clock and undo things."**

"**Were you ever tempted? Uh, when your mom…?"**

"**I won't lie, it crossed my mind," Tara admitted. But she cut off whatever self-justification Willow was opening her mouth to say. "But I ****knew**** I didn't have that right. None of us do. We have to let go, Will. The important thing for us to do now is to make sure that Dawn and Buffy know they can rely on us to be there for them. They'll be okay. It'll take time for all of us, but we'll all be okay."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy answered the door dressed in the same outfit she wore to the hospital. The red sweater was damp at the sleeves where she'd been wiping tears from her face all day. As she took in Giles looking as shell shocked, still, as she felt, she hugged him and encouraged him inside. The sun was low on the horizon, but its warm rays were still bathing the lawn outside. It seemed to her perverse. It was like the world wasn't caring what she was going through; it should have been raining and cold and dark.**

"**How are Dawn, and yourself?"**

"**Oh, uh…she's still in her room. I think she may have been talking to Janice; I'm not sure. I-I guess I should have looked in on her. I'm just…I feel like I'm walking around in a daze still. Uh, I was…um…I was going to look for something for the gang to eat."**

"**We'll order in. Don't worry about that," Giles gave a small and sad smile. "We'll need to make some decisions, Buffy. There are things that you and Dawn should discuss…a-about the arrangements. Um, I, uh, I thought I could take a look over Joyce's papers…like I did for Xander's father, if you'd like?"**

"**Um…yeah…yeah, thank you, Giles. She has a fire proof lockbox in her room. I'll, uh, I'll go up and get it and check on Dawnie."**

"**Do you have any idea what you'd like to eat? I should order so it will be here when the rest arrive."**

"**I couldn't tell you, Giles. I-I'm not really hungry."**

"**I understand. I'll look over your take out menus and decide on something."**

**Buffy nodded her head weakly as she started her way up the stairs. She looked like she was carrying an awful weight on her shoulders to Giles and his heart cracked a little more for her predicament. With a sigh, he started for the kitchen.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 1


	2. Drawing Together

**Coming Together**

Ch 2 – Drawing Together

**Giles answered the Summers' door to admit Xander and Anya. Behind them coming up the walk was Tara and Willow, having arrived at nearly the same time. As he led them in he pointed out that there was food in the kitchen. He had ordered a variety of platters from the local Chinese restaurant. Now, he encouraged them to eat something, hungry or not.**

**At the dining room table picking at a salad, sat Buffy reading through her mother's will. It was pretty straight forward; everything was left to Buffy and Dawn with Buffy as the executor. She'd lain out what she'd wanted done; a small service with burial in Sunshine Hills Cemetery. Giles had already called Brown Brothers Mortuary to arrange the pick up of the body and Buffy and Dawn would go the following day to choose a casket.**

**Buffy noted that her mother specifically stated in the will that she didn't want a pot luck afterward, finding it too depressing. She recalled how brutal Walter Harris' wake had been following his internment and was relieved that they could skip it. Of course, the gang would be here afterward to eat; her mother wouldn't have meant them.**

_**What is this obsession with serving food after stuff like this? As if anyone is really going to be hungry, **_**she thought distractedly.**

**Giles had gone over the basics of Joyce's policy and how they would handle the funeral expenses but Buffy couldn't have recited a single detail if asked. She hoped that he would just handle this for her and she'd focus on continuing to breathe. That was really all she could take on at the moment, and even that task seemed too difficult.**

**As everyone crowded close to one another, taking comfort in the casual bumping of limbs and sharing encouraging but sad smiles, Giles cleared his throat.**

"**I-I've spoken to Cordelia, today. I-I thought that Angel should be here for the service."**

"**Oh, that's perfect," said Xander harshly. "We can enjoy the Spike/Angel wrestlemania as an after-service show."**

"**Xan," Buffy said mildly admonished. "They'll behave, I'm sure. Thank you, Giles. I would have called him in a few days anyway."**

"**Is Cordy coming," Dawn wanted to know. "'Cause she promised to bring me something from Rodeo Drive, if she ever made her way back here. Maybe I can call her tomorrow and remind her."**

"**I'm sure she's accompanying Angel," Giles confirmed.**

"**What will we do after," Anya started to ask, but then tapered off. She let her eyes circle the table, trying to gauge if she'd said something wrong again, but no one, especially Willow seemed offended this time.**

"**We can come back here," Tara said while looking at Buffy for confirmation. "I mean, unless you want to be alone with Dawnie afterward? And, uh, your father?"**

"**No, no…" Buffy said. "I want you all here. We can, uh, play cards and listen to music and talk about mom. It'll be good. And you can't leave me alone with Cordelia; it's not like we'll have a lot to say to each other once the catching up on L.A. is done. Besides, we still have to get in touch with dad. His number in Spain came back as disconnected. I've got a call into his company human resources department. Hopefully, I can talk to a person sometime tomorrow."**

"**I don't even care if he doesn't show," Dawn said. She was frowning and crossed her arms in an angry matter. "He hasn't bothered staying in touch before this, why bother now?"**

"**Dawn, don't say that. He loves us; he's just been busy."**

"**Sure! Boffing his secretary," Dawn threw out under her breath.**

"**Can we bring something," Anya wanted to know. "I mean, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. I-it's been a long time since I've had to deal w-with…." she again tapered off, but this time in tears. It surprised her to find that she still had some more in her after all.**

**Xander placed an arm around her shoulders and placed a small kiss on her temple. "We'll bring a few bottles of wine and, uh, I'll make sure we have some blood in the fridge. I'll stop by the butcher's that morning. Um, have you decided on the day, Buff?"**

"**Giles suggested this Saturday and I can't think of any reason not to. I'll, uh…it's one of the things I have to arrange with the funeral guys tomorrow." Buffy put a hand to her forehead and sighed. "I just can't believe I have to do this. I…I feel like…I dunno."**

"**We'll get through this, Buffy," Giles promised her. **

"**And my offer still stands," Tara added. "If you or Dawn just need a reality check; someone to remind you you're not going crazy, you can call me day or night."**

"**Has anyone called Brian, yet" Dawn suddenly asked, a look of surprise on her face. By the looks on everyone else's faces, they hadn't thought to call him today, either.**

"**Oh, god. I-I should have done that," Buffy grimaced. "I mean, I can't believe that didn't cross my mind. And Sheila at the gallery needs to know, too."**

"**I'll go and take care of that now," Giles offered as he made his way to the kitchen.**

"**Thanks, Giles. I don't know what I'd do without you," Buffy said before sweeping her teary gaze on the rest of her friends. "Without all of you; Dawn and I are so lucky."**

"**The sun's gone down. Can we invite Spike over," Dawn asked.**

"**Oh, Dawnie…I don't know," Buffy hemmed. "I mean, that whole Dru thing…we've got some issues to deal with; again."**

"**Please, Buffy? Spike loved mom, too. He deserves to be here. A-And, I really want him here with us."**

"**Uh, okay…I guess. Honestly, I don't have the energy to argue about anything right now."**

"**Then can I get my belly button pierced," Dawn tried to joke.**

"**I'll go," Xander immediately said, getting up from the table. "I'll go break the news to him. He should be somewhere in the vicinity of his crypt still."**

**Anya and Willow shared a glance at one another, but neither said anything. They both knew why Xander was volunteering; he just wanted to see the vampire, too. **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**In the kitchen, Giles had spoken to Brian, who had nearly broken down on the phone. After asking for details of what had happened, they finally hung up with one another. Giles had assured him that he'd call again with the service's details. Sheila had been easier to deal with. The poor woman had been in too much of a state to ask anything. She'd simply said she needed to call Ms. Van Ryes in between sobbing 'I can't believe it, I just can't believe this has happened' before hanging up.**

**He picked up the phone again and dialed London, England. It would be about quarter after midnight, but this was too important for Giles to wait.**

"**This is Rupert Giles. I need to speak to Quentin," Giles stated over the phone in a voice low enough that those gathered in the dining room wouldn't hear him.**

"**Yes, yes, I'm aware of that," he said impatiently to the clipped accent on the other end. "As he is so fond of stating; 'a Watcher never sleeps'. Get him on the phone, immediately."**

**It was interminable minutes later when a tired and snappish voice echoed across the transatlantic line. "Honestly, Rupert, you can't call at a civilized time of day?"**

"**Sorry Quentin, but there has been a situation here. Buffy's mother passed away earlier today."**

"**I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure this is a rough blow to the Slayer and her sister. An attack?"**

"**No, a medical ailment. Still, we all thought she'd recovered and it was behind her. Now, I need for the Council to step up."**

"**I'm not sure I understand, Rupert," Travers said questioningly. "If this was of natural causes…."**

"**For the first time in history, Quentin, the Council is going to issue a stipend to a Slayer. I know this goes against all precedent, but she has a sister to raise, now."**

"**The father?"**

"**He's not in the picture," Giles stated. "And to be blunt, it would be better if he remained out of the way."**

"**Alright."**

"**E-excuse me? Did you just say alright," Giles stood flabbergasted.**

"**Is your mind going, Giles? Do keep up, will you? I am saying, 'alright'. Buffy has always been the Slayer who has bent or broken with tradition at every opportunity. Why should a situation so personal be any different? Besides, I once had to raise my three siblings in circumstances similar to this. I will start the paperwork in the morning, if you could at least wait that long, considering how ridiculously late you've called. She should have a modest stipend being deposited for her in a local bank account within a month or earlier. I will let you know the specifics once the paperwork clears the board."**

"**Thank you, Quentin. That is awfully decent of you. And you've made this far easier than I had anticipated."**

"**I'm glad I can still surprise you. Now, please inform Buffy and her sister of my deepest regrets in this difficult situation. I will contact you in a few weeks."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander met Spike in 'his' cemetery, as he'd anticipated. He watched the vampire with a small grin on his face as he sparred with four vampires who didn't know any better. He was a beautiful creature when he was in game face and feinting, weaving, and fighting. Xander had a few stakes on him and a small hunting knife clipped on his pant's belt loop, but it was obvious that Spike had the situation completely under control. He hopped up on a tombstone and waited for his unrequited love to finish with his stakings.**

_**He really is gorgeous, isn't he,**_** Hyena growled sexily.**

_**He is, I can admit, **_**Commando agreed. **

**And Xander could admit it to himself, too, which was personal growth in his book. He could even enjoy the view without any more guilt, now that he'd come clean with Anya. It was a shame he was here to hurt Spike. He knew, even if he chose not to show it, that Joyce's death was going to have a heavy impact on him. Dawn had been right, Spike had loved Joyce just as much as any of them.**

**He saw Spike catch sight of him during a spinning move and caught the huge smile on his face. In moments, since he'd stopped playing around, Spike had the other undead dusted in the breeze and strolled over to where Xander sat waiting.**

"**Nice work," Xan said, delaying the horrible moment coming.**

"**Too easy. Dru apparently vamped them before leaving town and told them to kick my ass. Not only were they fledges just made, but they weren't trying to kill me. Really put 'em at the disadvantage. So, what brings you to my humble abode?"**

"**I need you to come to Buffy's," Xander swallowed. He didn't want to break this news. He also didn't like the pang of jealousy he felt. He knew Spike's feelings for the Slayer; it was the same as the feelings he'd had once upon a time. He could only hope that Spike would get over them, too. Although, he supposed, it was a fat chance that he'd see Xander in the same light, anyway.**

"**Big meeting? The Glory bitch?"**

"**No," Xander whispered as a lump formed in this throat, choking off his air. "Spike, something happened today…this morning…."**

"**Well, don't keep me in suspense," he grinned, before noting that Xander's eyes were starting to weep. In an instant, he turned serious, "What is it, Xan? Spit it out!"**

"**Spike…Joyce had an aneurysm. Buffy found her on the sofa and it was too late to do anything. And, she died."**

"**J-joyce…is dead," Spike questioned, looking shocked.**

"**Yeah, she is. Dawn would like you to come to the house. Eat, share memories…but mostly just be there. And, I'd like it, too."**

"**Buffy? I mean, we sort of had a disagreement…again."**

"**She's cool. You cared about her mother, like all of us did. You should be there, too. But just to warn you, Giles called the L.A. crew and Angel is going to be here the night of the burial. Uh, probably Saturday…. If you, you know, can't handle seeing him, you should lay low. Giles really will kick your ass sideways if you and the Great Forehead get into a pissing contest on that day, of all days."**

"**Y-yeah…yeah…Peaches and me can call a truce for Joyce. Are we sure about the cause? It wasn't that god-slut?"**

"**I had that rant, already." He held up a hand to show off his grazed and scabbed knuckles, "Then I thought maybe a wall was to blame. We're sure…it was just the tumor's last laugh."**

**As the two started back to Buffy's house, Xander instinctively sought out Spike and put his arm around the shorter demon's shoulders. To his surprise, though he didn't show it, Spike's arm found its way around his waist. They both remained silent on the walk back, both lost in memories of Joyce Summers and thoughts of what life would be like without her in it.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 2


	3. Grief after Shock

**Coming Together**

Ch 3 – Grief after Shock

**Buffy and Dawn both walked side by side down an aisle filled with gleaming boxes. Their colors ran the gamut from nearly black all the way to white and each had a different colored lining of satin. The lighting in the room was subdued and the air was cool, the atmosphere hushed. Dawn ran fingers over each gleaming surface as she passed them, while Buffy barely glanced at each coffin in turn; mostly her eyes faced straight ahead to a blank wall.**

"**I-I don't know what color mom would like," Dawn whispered. "I mean, the coffin and the liner and the flowers…why do they have to have so many choices? Isn't this whole thing hard enough?"**

"**If you'd rather wait outside, I can handle this," Buffy said flatly, with little emotion showing through. "Especially if you're gonna start bawling again."**

**Dawn shot a black look at her sister but then returned her attention to the caskets. Buffy had been snappy all morning, and yeah, they were all upset but you didn't see Dawn being a bitch so why should Buffy get away with it?**

"**I just meant…didn't her papers say anything about…details?"**

"**If it had, don't you think I would have had all this picked out yet," Buffy snapped.**

"**Gee, sorry! Excuse me for breathing. You know, she was my mom, too! You're not the only once pissed off that this had to happen!"**

"**I know that!" Buffy took a deep cleansing breath before putting her hand on Dawn's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't…this isn't anyone's fault. I just…I don't know what to pick. It all seems so stupid, anyway. It's not like we're going to see it after the funeral."**

"**Yeah. You know, Buffy, mom really liked that antique desk at the gallery. We could get a cherry wood to match that."**

"**I like that, Dawnie. Okay, so…the linen color…ivory?"**

"**Ivory's good. What about flowers? I mean, won't everyone else already be sending those?"**

"**I guess it's just something traditional. We're supposed to have them. I'll talk to Giles about florists in the area and see what the prices are and then you can help me pick out something, okay?"**

"**Okay…Buffy? I…I cried all last night. I don't know if I can take this," Dawn said, choking back more tears.**

"**I know what you mean," Buffy replied, her voice free of inflection again.**

**Giles in the meantime had entered the room, followed by the unctuous funeral director. Dawn had taken a severe disliking to him right away, but she figured it was just because he reminded her of a used car salesman.**

"**Have we decided, ladies?"**

"**I've picked out a headstone, like you asked Buffy," Giles said. "But I really think that you and Dawn should have decided on that."**

"**The stone doesn't matter, Giles. None of this does, really. I just want to get it all over with." Before anyone knew how to react to Buffy's attitude, she pushed on. "We're all set. We'll take this model over here with ivory linen and, uh, we've decided to handle flowers later with a florist. And, uh, I'll come up with something for her marker and get it to you before Saturday."**

**She put a hand on Dawn's back and gave her a gentle push. At the same time, she glanced over at Giles, "Let's go. We need to call the insurance company, my extended family, my dad's work, and Dawn is going to need lunch soon."**

**Without waiting, Buffy walked out of the display room past the others, leaving a lot of frowning behind her.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Willow was pouring over a volume that had been on Tara's bookshelf. As she heard someone fiddling with the door handle, she quickly bent the page she was reading to make it easier to find later. She shoved the book back on the shelf and yanked her Physics textbook into her lap. She knew that Tara would shoot her worried looks if she found her reading up on resurrection rituals, even though Will wouldn't really do it…if it was really risky. She didn't want her girlfriend to worry over what would probably not be possible, anyway. She just needed to know for her self, but Tara wouldn't understand.**

**The blonde witch walked into the room with a bag from the local women's clothing shop. In her hand was also a bouquet of baby's breath and pink carnations.**

"**I finally found a dress for Saturday," she said, "but I had to get a pair of new shoes to go with it. And these…" she handed the flowers toward Willow, "…are for you."**

"**Oh, thank you honey," the red head smiled. "That was really sweet."**

"**Well…I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. I mean…with Joyce…I just wanted you to know."**

"**I know. And I already know how much you love me. And I adore you. You know that, right? Even though, I didn't think of flowers?"**

"**I know," Tara smiled. "And I won't need any flowers, if you could just push me onto the bed and show me how much you love me…."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Xander and Anya lay panting on her bed, both flush from recent sex. The blankets were in a twisted heap on the floor burying the clothes that had hastily and messily been thrown off.**

"**Wow," Xan said, "what the hell was that?"**

"**It was fan-frickin-tastic is what that was!"**

"**Yeah…but…I mean; you know that this doesn't mean…."**

"**I know, Xander," Anya said, kissing him on the cheek. "But it's nice to know that I'm still attractive."**

"**More than attractive. I just don't know what got into us. I mean, we agreed that we were just friends, now, remember?"**

"**It's 'cause of Joyce."**

"**What? Joyce?"**

"**Yeah," Anya nodded. "Because we're seeing death up close and we need to feel alive. Sex helps us know we're still here. It reminds us that we can still feel something except empty and sad."**

**Xander looked on in surprise and maybe a little impressed. "You know…that actually makes a lot of sense. I never would have thought about it. When did you get so insightful about people?"**

"**I am growing, Xan. I'm becoming a fully formed human being," Anya smiled self-pleasingly. **

"**Yeah, you are," Xander readily agreed. "And you know what else? You're still one hot chick."**

**He and Anya laughed together and it felt like old and happier times for a while.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Giles rushed into the apartment door, trying to catch the ringing phone before his machine picked up. He barely knew how to use the thing, plus he thought it might be broke or something. The messages lately had always sounded like they were left by somebody at the airport with a jet passing close by. He just hadn't gotten around to replacing the old cassette tape, yet.**

"**Hello? Hello, this…." He halted with a frown as an obviously automated voice spoke over him.**

"…**County Women's Correctional Facility. We have a collect call from… 'Faith, please accept'…; will you accept the charges?"**

"**Uh, yes, of course."**

"**I'm sorry; we did not understand your response. At the tone, please reply 'Yes' or 'No'."**

** beep "Yes," Giles said forcefully into the receiver. There was a series of clicking and then silence as he waited.**

"**H-hello…Giles?"**

"**Faith. This is…this is unexpected."**

"**Yeah. I'm only allowed a few minutes. Angel stopped by and told me about…tell Buffy how sorry I am. Really. But, Giles, I needed to tell you about this dream I had. I wish I had time to go through it step by step, but…look, it wasn't just 'a dream'. You understand?"**

"**Yes, go on," Giles answered, intrigued.**

"**Buffy was lying on a slab in the desert, Giles. I don't know if she was dead, but she didn't respond when I called her name. There was another, uh, mysterious-woman there; a black woman who felt old and powerful to me. Powerful like me and Buffy…understand? She was telling Buffy that 'death is her gift'. There wasn't enough details for me to understand what she was getting at. Sorry; if Buffy had gotten it instead, it would have probably had more details. Look, all I know is if trouble hasn't gotten to Sunnydale yet, it's on its way. And then when I heard about what happened to Joyce, I knew I had to take the chance to call you."**

"**Thank you, Faith, but Joyce's death was completely natural. However, there has been trouble here that I can't go into over the phone for obvious reasons. This other 'mysterious woman', how was she dressed?"**

"**That was really weird…it was like white gauze. Kinda like the black and white mummy movies? Like she had been wrapped in bandages, oh, and she had face paint on. White, it might have been a hand print over her face, but it was hard to tell. There was a huge bonfire between us and she acted like I wasn't there."**

"**Th-thank you, Faith. I'll look into this; are there any more details you can recall?"**

"**Just that this place in the desert? I've never been there, but at the same time I knew it. I knew it like I'd know my cell room, Giles. Like…like part of me was coming home. Listen, the guard's giving me the sign…I gotta hang up. Good luck."**

**Faith was gone before Giles could respond. After hanging up the phone's receiver, he rushed to the Watcher's Guide and looked up the First Slayer. He knew the information like the back of his hand, there wasn't much that was recorded about her after all. But he wanted to make sure none of the details of what he thought he remembered were mistaken. Faith's Slayer-dream, if in fact it was really one, seemed to indicate that the First had a message for Buffy. Why his Slayer hadn't been contacted herself was a mystery, but much of the supernatural had ways of working its will in roundabout ways. Plus Buffy's preoccupation with Glory combined with her shock and grief could have made it too difficult for the daughter of Selaya to reach her directly. **

**Starting water boiling for tea, he sat down and reviewed all of the facts and speculation surrounding the first Slayer born and the desert in which she operated so, so long ago.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy sat at the dining room table. In her hands were several different styles of announcement that could be placed in the local paper. It was another decision she needed to make. She looked around for Dawn, hoping for her input but she'd either gone upstairs, in the kitchen or maybe even across the street. She couldn't remember if she'd heard the door after they'd gotten home. Dawn really should have told her if she was going to leave, but her sister was acting all resentful-y lately…like Buffy had asked to be put in charge of the house or something. **

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 3


	4. LA Twosome

**Coming Together**

Ch 4 – L.A. Twosome

**The day was windy and cold, necessitating an indoor service which Brown Brothers hosted. Among the speakers for Joyce were her boss and the gallery's owner Ms. Van Ryes and Sheila, Joyce's assistant. Brian also spoke and several times had to choke back tears. Buffy looked around hopelessly for Hank; the office had refused to give her a phone number but had promised to get in touch with him. Still, there'd been no call; she knew it was pointless, but she kept expecting him to walk in the door and join her and Dawn on the pew. **

**Cordelia had swept in around noon to the Summers' home, bringing with her a large party tray of sandwiches, potato salad, deviled eggs and liters and liters of Diet Pepsi. And she wouldn't take no for an answer from anyone who'd claimed not to be hungry. **

"_**Anyone who thinks they aren't going to eat something after I've shlepped this platter in is grossly delusional," **_**she'd said. **_**"As far as I can see, you're all starving yourselves…now get a plate or I'm kicking some butt."**_

**While Buffy had started out peevish, by the time she'd eaten her third plate, she'd found her self grateful for the pushy Cordette Leader's presence back in Sunnydale. She'd had just as profound an impact on Dawn, rushing her upstairs to do her hair, giving her make up tips for her coloring and basically keeping her distracted during the long wait before they could start for the funeral home.**

**Angel, of course, wasn't present, though Cordelia assured her he was in town. They'd gotten in just before dawn broke and had hustled into a Ramata Inn hotel room. Cordy had apologized for not calling Buffy immediately when they'd gotten there, but she had needed sleep desperately by then and Angel had agreed that everyone could wait until this evening to meet. He was going to be at the graveside soon after nightfall where Buffy would meet him. **

**Once the service was over, the assembled would meet in the cemetery as they laid the coffin to rest. Among them would be Mr. and Mrs. Chase, who'd surprised their daughter and Buffy by traveling from Toronto to attend the burial. Buffy both wanted to rush things along and delay them indefinitely.**

**When it came time for her to speak, she'd found that she had nothing to say. There were no words that could capture how much her mother had helped her, consoled her, braced her and strengthened her. So she said exactly that and then she sat down, giving the floor over to Dawn.**

**It was Tara who'd been most effective in expressing, in words, their collective loss. Buffy had found herself with tears in her eyes as the woman who, ostensibly anyway, had had the least contact with Joyce was the one to eulogize everything she had meant. Buffy sat wondering why she hadn't been able to say all of the things that Tara had managed to. As she wrapped up by telling everyone that Joyce would expect them to carry on by being as kind as she always was, Buffy had had to squeeze her thigh tightly in a clenched fist to keep from breaking down. There were still things to do and she couldn't fall to pieces quite yet, she felt.**

**At the graveside, another small sermon was spoken by a Methodist minister with Tara and Anya singing a gospel duet as Joyce was lowered into the earth. Another pleasant surprise from tragedy; no one had known that the witch and the ex-demon could sing so prettily. Finally, the people that Buffy didn't want to have to talk to started to shake her hand or give her a hug and then leave her alone.**

"**If I can do anything…," Brian hugged each of the girls. The girls who, perhaps, might have been his future step-daughters if only…. He left them standing when tears flooded his eyes and he rushed toward the exit of the cemetery. **

"**I'm so sorry this happened. If you just need to talk to someone," Ben said as he hugged Buffy, adding a kiss to her cheek and squeezed Dawn's hand. "I mean it…anytime either of you just want to vent, I'm almost always at the hospital and you have my phone number…."**

**It seemed to take forever and everyone wanted to touch her in some way. She knew why, of course, and she wasn't rude to anyone. But she wanted them to just go and to keep their hands to themselves. Their offers of help were useless…her mother just died…no one could help her with ****that**

"**Hey, Buff. Staying here 'til ****HE**** arrives?"**

"**Yeah, Xan, but could you and Cordy take Dawnie home? I'll see you later."**

"**Of course. Listen though, I know this is tough…I remember right after my father…uh, anyway…we're here for you."**

"**I know. Thanks."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike paced furiously in the mausoleum he called home, smoking incessantly from one cigarette to the next. Side by side with him, the Buffybot kept pace and peppered him with questions about death and motherhood. **

"**What's with the 100 questions," he spun in exasperation with the Buffybot's constant picking at him.**

"**I have only asked 11 questions, Spike. My database on my mother, Joyce Summers, is extremely limited. I am trying to decide what the appropriate emotional reaction should be so that I can more closely emulate my Buffy-behavior parameters. Does Joyce's death mean that guardianship of Dawn now devolves to me?"**

"**Uh, I suppose that Buffy will become her guardian. I hadn't thought to ask, but that would make sense."**

"**I am Buffy," the Buffybot smiled beamingly, as she always did. "Dawn is now my daughter instead of my sister!"**

"**Okay, first: Dawn is still Buffy's sister. Guardianship and parenthood isn't the same thing. And second: the other Buffy is Dawn's guardian."**

"**But, I am Buffy."**

"**No, luv, you're not. You're a very poor facsimile," Spike grimaced before going back to his pacing. "But I got bigger worries now, with the Big Poof on my territory."**

"**Clarify: 'Big Poof'?"**

**For the first time since Spike had heard that Joyce had passed on, he laughed. It was short, but it had felt nice. "Bloody Angel, ducks. He's here to support the other Buffy in her time of need. Always gotta be the big hero, that one."**

_**At least Dru got out of town. That really would have led to one hell of a mess, **_**he thought.**

"**Angel is stupid and he has dumb hair."**

"**Yeah, you just keep repeating that whenever I start envying him, yeah?"**

"**Why do you envy the 'Big Poof', Spike?"**

"**There are too many reasons to list, 'Bot. Let's just say there's a long history of Angel getting a little more than me and being just a little better or stronger or smarter. It's been a right pain in the ass for a hundred years, it has. But, we gotta put on a good face. Can't let Buffy be hurt even more than she already is by picking fights with Captain Hairgel. At least she wasn't able to get a hold of Riley…I'm not sure I coulda kept playing nice if I had to put up with two insufferable prigs tonight."**

"**I don't have a lot of information about 'funerals', Spike. But according to 'Passions', I'm supposed to be at the graveside where I must cry and fall weakly against the chest of a man in attendance. Specifically, my sister's boyfriend. I don't know who Dawn's current boyfriend is, however. Can you provide this information?"**

**Spike gave a chuckle of amusement. "Passions, eh? Well, I don't think Dawn is going out with the boys yet. I'm pretty sure that would have been one of the things I'd hear Buffy bitch about if she was."**

"**But, how can I precipitate the required "cat-fight" with my sister, if I am not hanging on her boyfriend for comfort with sexually suggestive subtext?"**

"**Listen, ducks…you can't meet with Dawn, anyway. Remember, you're not to let any of them see you. Besides, I don't think you should be modeling any behavior on trashy soaps, no matter how much fun I have with 'em. How long is it before nightfall?"**

"**The official time for full dark is 6:36pm which is now 1 hour and 17 minutes, 31 seconds away."**

**Spike sighed. Then he lit another cigarette and paced some more.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy stood staring at the mound of dirt that was hiding her mother. The stone that would bear the simple inscription: 'Joyce Summers Born: August 22, 1958 Died: January 16, 2001 Her Warmth is Missed' would be delivered and set into position on Monday. **

**Everyone that had been there were now gone. The gang were heading back to their places to change into casual clothes; then meeting back at her house. The others would go home or anywhere else…she didn't want a bunch of barely known people in her house. **

_**My house…not my mom's, mine. Mine and Dawn's. How will I keep up the mortgage payment? Where will we live if I can't? Can I get a job and still have time to fight Glory and whoever comes after that, and after that, and after ad nausea.**_** Buffy blew out a worried breath and watched it mist away.**

**The night had gotten unusually cold and she could almost feel the frost in the air. Behind her, she felt the presence of a vampire but she didn't respond. She just stared down at the mound of earth until she felt a similarly cold hand slip into hers.**

"**Thanks for being here," she said.**

"**Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. It wasn't as overcast as I was hoping."**

"**I wouldn't want you to risk it anyway. I'm just so glad that you're here. And that Cordy is here too, now how weird is that?"**

"**Was it tough, today," Angel asked.**

"**No tougher than yesterday, or the day before that or the last four days. It's tomorrow and the day after that, when life is supposed to start getting back to normal that I'm afraid of."**

"**How's Dawn?"**

"**I don't know," Buffy sighed. "I know I should be more worried about her than myself, but I can't seem to think clearly these days. I keep finding myself staring off into space and when I look up, she's not in the room anymore. I'll be glad when she's back to school next week."**

"**Just don't be afraid to ask for help. The gang would do anything for you and schools these days seem to all have councilors on staff. Maybe Dawn should talk to someone when she goes back?"**

"**I'll look into it, thanks. Wanna sit?" Buffy led the way a short distance and sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. Angel sat next to her and pulled her into his arms. They sat that way for several minutes, just listening to the night sounds around them. With the cold, even the crickets weren't out so it was mostly just the breeze making the tree branches creak.**

**Across the cemetery, stood Spike in the shadows. He eyed Joyce's grave mound and swallowed back a tear that threatened to roll down his cheek. He took in Buffy and Angel and was a little surprised to find himself not jealous. He must really be over her, if the sight of the two of them making with the snuggles didn't get under his skin. Not that he wanted his bloody grandsire to stick around any longer than absolutely necessary.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Angel looked over Buffy's head resting against his chest and spotted Spike hidden in the deep shadows. He glanced down, but Buffy didn't seem to sense his presence, probably because she was already so distracted.**

**He again looked across and in the dimness seemed to catch Spike's eyes. The other vampire gave him a single nod and then melted away and if Angel had breath at that moment, he would have sighed in relief. Apparently, Spike was going to avoid their usual dance and he was grateful for it. He didn't come back here to tangle with his troublesome family member, he just wanted to provide Buffy with a little support and show her mother his respects.**

"**Everyone keeps looking to me for answers," Buffy murmured, re-focusing his attention on her. "But, I don't even know what I'm doing; I barely know if I'm still breathing."**

"**Buffy…. I'm more sorry than I can say. But I also know this, you're going to figure things out and then you're going to go on."**

"**You sound so sure."**

"**Maybe it's because I know you. You've got a lot more strength than you feel right now. You just need a few more days to put yourself back together."**

"**Or, you could just stay here forever with me and be my strength," she said looking into his eyes.**

**And before he knew it, it was like time had reversed to three years ago. They were kissing each other passionately and his hard on was becoming apparent. When Buffy shifted to climb into his lap, he broke the kiss, gasping.**

"**W-wait…wait. We…."**

"**Oh, oh…Angel, I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I…geez," she said climbing to her feet. She walked a few footsteps then turned to face him. "I'm sorry; I had no right to do that. To get you worked up like that when, obviously, we can't…."**

"**It's okay. I wasn't exactly fending you off."**

"**No, it's not okay. It's selfish. I'm just really feeling needy right now."**

"**Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here. Maybe I should have just called?"**

"**No, no Angel, I'm so glad you came. I needed you to be here. But maybe it'd be a good idea for us to head back to the house. Xander's probably sharpening stakes as we speak, just in case," she half-smiled, half-sighed.**

"**I'm still not his favorite, huh? Damn, and I was so trying to climb his Top 10 Friends chart," he said as he returned to his feet and took her hand.**

"**You might want to find a more constructive and less futile use for your time," she smirked. "But you're still my favorite. I think you're the only one who could have made me come close to a smile. Things feel less dire, now. Thanks."**

"**That's what I'm here for. Haven't you seen my ads…'helping the hopeless'. It's kind of a motto."**

"**Sorry, mom canceled the cable…." The light mood evaporated and Buffy collapsed against his comforting bulk as they walked arm in arm in a new silence toward her mother's…toward her house.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 4


	5. Strained Relations

**Coming Together**

Ch 5 – Strained Relations

**Spike entered the Summers' home and almost immediately held an armful of Dawn before he knew what hit him. As he patted her back and felt her shake with silent sobs, he wondered briefly about the amount of pain he'd caused himself, like this. Back in the day, even after he and Dru had left Darla and Angel behind, they'd caused plenty of death and damage. It'd seemed like so much fun then. Now….**

**Gently but firmly pushing Dawn away before she could snot his leather coat, he kissed her forehead and then looked for Xander. Willow, Tara and Anya were giggling about something on the sofa; something involving Joyce and some guy named Brian. He quickly tuned out as he led Dawn toward the kitchen. They passed Giles who was on the phone accepting condolences from somebody on behalf of Dawn and Buffy.**

"**My great aunt on my dad's side," Dawn informed him in an angry whisper. "I was talking to her until she started going on about how my dad was going to be so crushed. As if he was going to take a minute out of his jet set life to feel bad about anything going on with his forgotten daughters!"**

"**Believe me, Bit. Your mum was ten times the parent that wanker would've been. No need gettin' upset with him at this stage. Just be glad he's not here; he'd be trying to take you from your real family."**

"**I'm not so sure," she sighed. "He called. Earlier today. He's been in Portugal and 'couldn't talk for long', but it didn't sound like he was going to be rushing over here to support us. Just a lot of 'I'm sorrys' and 'If you need any help, then call me'. Like hello? We could use help right now… asshole."**

"**We don't need him, Half-Pint," Spike one arm hugged her as they entered the kitchen. "We got each other, yeah?"**

"**Thanks, Spike. Thanks for being here," Dawn gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then headed for the refrigerator.**

**Already in the kitchen, Xander and Vision-girl were splitting a slice of chocolate cream pie, loaded with whipped cream.**

"**I didn't think L.A. girls ate anything but bean sprouts," he smirked.**

"**I'm allowed," Cordelia smiled. "Grief exemption. Plus it's only half the calories as long as it's sitting on someone else's plate. You seen Angel?"**

"**Cemetery, with Buffy."**

"**You two aren't going to make things worse, are you," she grew serious.**

"**We'll be fine, den mother. I can act like an adult when it's really important, you know."**

"**I've yet to see any evidence," Cordy smirked. "But it's nice that you're helping Dawn."**

"**How you holding up, Xan," Spike turned his attentions. He could smell the misery coming from him as well as several other scents. Pheromones…probably because of Cordy and their history together. There was something a bit musky underneath, as there usually was these days, but it remained tantalizingly familiar and foreign at once. Xander's scent hadn't been exactly right in months now and Spike kept forgetting to ask him about it, though now wasn't really the proper place and time.**

"**I'm holding. I just wish there was something more to do than keep watching the people I love crying. How was Buffy when you saw her? Any demons out there tonight? We should make sure that Buffy and Angel don't have to slay instead of talking."**

"**Those two?" Cordelia took another forkful of pie, "They'd probably welcome the diversion. I just hope he doesn't get too lost in 'comforting' her. And don't shoot that look at me Xander Harris, I know the same thing crossed your mind, too."**

"**They'll be fine," Spike said, hearing the front door. "They just got in. I'm gonna pop out back for a smoke if anyone needs me."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Spike finished smoking his first cigarette in record time and was half way through the second when the back door opened behind him. Even with his back turned he could feel Angel's presence and it was only confirmed by the curiously light footsteps, nearly silent for such a large man.**

"**Shouldn't you be sticking close to your honey," he said with a slightly nasty undertone.**

"**She's talking to Giles and despite how good our relationship generally is I don't think he'll ever forgive me completely for what Angelus did to Jenny Calendar. It's easier if I give him a bit of space," Spike's grandsire sighed into the night air.**

"**So, you came out here to spend some time with the grandchild…I'm touched."**

"**If it's going to lead to a fight, I'll just go back inside."**

**Spike shrugged, trying to tamp down the aggression that was an ingrained part of the Angel/Spike relationship. And had been since almost the first night he'd come out of the ground.**

"**Suppose I could try…." he mumbled.**

"**Buffy told me on the way over that you've been…helpful. I didn't believe it when she said you'd been part of patrolling. But she's said that you've been there for Joyce and Dawn when she asks."**

**Again, Spike shrugged, feeling oddly like a teenager trying to deal with a disapproving parent. Not that he was aware of this, exactly. **

"**Joyce was a sweet woman. It wasn't hard to help look out for her. And as for Bit, she practically follows me around. I think the girl has a bit of a crush on the 'big bad'."**

"**Which I'm sure plays right into your hands," Angel harrumphed.**

"**I'm not playing, you sod. You haven't even been here, so don't come out here now and tell me what I'm doing for them is a plot!"**

"**Whoa, whoa…" Angel said, raising his hands in placation. "I didn't come out here to accuse you of anything. I'm just letting you know, if there was something devious going on in that defective head of yours…."**

"**I thought you didn't want to fight?"**

"**Who's fighting? But I know you, Spike. Whatever they might think that chip is doing, I know inside you're all demon. And I'll do ****whatever**** I have to, to protect them."**

**Angel spun around on his heel and re-entered the house before Spike could respond. He threw his cigarette butt on the ground and stamped on it. He knew when he'd heard Angel would be making an appearance that this wasn't going to go well. He and the Bloody Moron couldn't stand being in the same room with one another. Too much history, too much blood and pain, and too much romantic rivalry stood between them for it to be any different. It wasn't a surprise that Angel would be skeptical, and he supposed, it wasn't much of a surprise that he'd react the exact way Angel would expect: getting angry and threatening. Their cycle was seemingly unbreakable. Thank the dark gods he'd be leaving soon.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Over at the hospital on the night shift, Ben Webb sipped at his lukewarm cup of coffee and reflected on Buffy. The poor girl had just lost her mother and Ben had never seen the father during her mother's illness. He felt bad for her, trying to take care of things…her sister… under such circumstances. And his 'sister' was going to be no help at all. He wished he could just go to Buffy and her friends and tell them everything, but whatever Glory's magic was, it kept him from spilling anything about her to others.**

**Ben closed his eyes and smelled the aroma from the cup in his hands. He was sitting alone in the doctor's lounge and enjoyed the quiet, when he could get it, that it afforded. Apparently peace wasn't to be long in staying, however, as he heard the scrape of a chair and opened his eyes to find one of Glory's men sitting across from him. He could never keep their names straight, but that ubiquitous oily smile was their common feature and always put him on edge when they showed themselves. He'd known for quite a long time that there was always one of them spying on him.**

"**What are you doing here," he hissed at the scabby goblin. "If anyone sees you, how would I explain your troll-ness?"**

"**Actually, sir," Grono bowed, "Trolls would be green. But, I checked carefully before coming out of hiding. Her Most Glorious Light wished me to ask you about your relationship with the Slayer, should I see you with her again. She hopes that perhaps you are asking her about The Key?"**

"**Yes, right. That's exactly what I've done. I went to the funeral of her mother in order to interrogate her about sis' bauble."**

"**And?" Grono was expectant and excited.**

"**Oh," Ben leaned close and whispered. "She told me everything. Where it's at, what's guarding it…everything."**

"**Oh, oh, this is…Oh! Please, sir, allow me to bring such happy tidings to her Most Generous! You must tell me all!"**

"**You're an idiot," Ben leaned back in his chair with a nasty smirk. "Do you really think I'd be asking about anything that bitch wants me too?"**

"**Please…sir, you mustn't tease me that way…or call Her Most Illustrious such common names, or refuse her this request…sir. If you have information…."**

"**I don't you stupid scab. Nor will I bother looking for any information. Get this, you thick, repulsive toad, I will not help Glory. I hope her Key stays hidden forever and she never gets to go home. And if I can find a way to kill her, I'll take it!"**

**Ben stood up and marched out of the lounge. Behind him, whimpering in disappointment and confusion on what to do next, Grono picked at his knuckles. Glory was going to be so unhappy with Ben, and so unhappy with Grono's failure.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn had joined Spike briefly to make sure that he and Angel were okay. She'd seen the way Buffy's demon-ex had looked when he'd come back in. Even Cordy had noticed and excused herself to see if there was a fire she had to put out before real trouble started. Xander had looked torn between going after Cordy, no doubt to read Angel the riot act, or to go out and see Spike. So, Dawn had told him she'd take care of it and left through the back door.**

**It had been a short conversation. Spike had been bad-moody and Dawn's attempts at levity about Angel's hair gel addiction fell flat. After only a few moments, Spike had told her to get back inside where she'd be safe and then he had marched out of the yard; looking like he needed something to kill.**

**Now she was upstairs, having just left the bathroom. From down the hallway, Giles and Buffy's voices came from her room.**

"…**I know that, Buffy. And I'm sorry to say, but it's better that your father not come here. At least not now; not while it's so critical for Dawn to remain hidden by the Hellmouth."**

"**I know, Giles. I just…I feel like she'd be safer if we could send her somewhere where Glory isn't. She could hurt her and not even realize that she doesn't want to," Buffy huffed.**

"**We won't allow that to happen. I'll find a way to defeat her, I just need more time. The Council is continuing to look into the matter. We'll get rid of her and her sycophants before they ever get wind of what they're looking for."**

"**Have you gotten anything helpful from the rest of that monk's papers? Anyway to…I don't know…neutralize Dawn or something?"**

"**No, I'm afraid not. Whatever we're going to do, I'm afraid it won't be that easy. I have them locked in my desk drawer; when I return tonight, I'll go through them again. We should get downstairs before someone comes looking for us. Do you want to tell Angel what is happening? Perhaps seek his aid?"**

"**No, I don't want to risk him or Cordy. This is our problem and we'll deal with it," Buffy said as Dawn turned and rushed down the hallway as quietly as she could. Once downstairs, she went out to the back porch to see if Spike had returned.**

**He hadn't, yet, and she wasn't sure she wanted to wait. She had known that Buffy was keeping something from her. It had to be related to the crazy people and the things that her mom had babbled when the tumor started. And what exactly had she meant by 'neutralize'? That sounded scary!**

**The sudden remembrance of her mom had her catching her breath from the pain that cut through her. She grabbed the hand rail in front of her and held on until she felt like she could breathe again, and then choking back more tears (would they ever end?) she took off for Giles' apartment. She didn't know how she'd get in, but she knew she had to get to those papers they'd talked about. It was the only way to get any answers for herself.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 5


	6. Breaking and Entering

**Coming Together**

Ch 6 – Breaking and Entering

**As Dawn raced down her block, she didn't see Spike wandering through people's yards. She dashed by him, and he, not at all happy to see her running around by herself at night, dashed up to her. **

"**Dawn! What the hell are you doing out here? And by yourself? Buffy is going to kick your ass."**

"**Spike! Geez! Way to scare the life out of me, thanks a lot."**

"**Forget that, what are you doing?"**

"**N-nothing. And, anyway, it's none of your business. Buffy said I could go out."**

"**Buffy**** said you could go out," Spike said skeptically.**

"**Uh, s-sure. I'm almost a grown up, now. She said it was fine if I wanted to head downtown," Dawn jutted out her bottom lip.**

"**Uh-huh. Then you're not going to mind me marching right back to your house and checking in with her, then? Just for my own edification?"**

**Dawn sighed harshly while shooting him a 'damn it' look. **

"**Fine," she conceded. "She doesn't know that I took off."**

"**Dawn…damn it. You know how dangerous it is after dark. Give me one good reason I shouldn't put you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes and turn you in. Then you can listen to one of Buffy and Giles' three hour lectures on irresponsibility. I bet you don't even have a stake on you, do you?"**

"**How did you know that?"**

"**I can't smell the wood. Well? You gonna tell me what was on your alleged mind, or what?"**

"**If you must know," Dawn pouted, "I'm going to break into Giles' apartment and rummage through his papers."**

"**Oh. Well, then…you should have asked me. I'd be happy to help you perform a little minor mayhem. What are we looking for," he said as he took her arm and they started walking.**

"**Information. Buffy told me that Glory wants me. And Giles said that I can't leave the Hellmouth because it's shielding me."**

"**They told you?! Not that you shouldn't know, of course, it's just I'm surprised they'd dump this on you with…. Well, it's a good thing, I guess. Though I'd think it'd make you more careful."**

"**You knew? Why didn't you say anything!?"**

"**Well, it's really Buffy's call isn't it? It is Slayer business after all."**

"**Uh, yeah…I guess," Dawn hedged. Spike knew exactly what was going on. The question now was how to get him to tell her without realizing she didn't know anything except what she'd overheard. "So, I figure there's still stuff they're hiding. They always hide stuff from me! We're looking for those papers from that factory monk."**

"**You seem to be taking this awfully well."**

_**What, **_**Dawn screeched in her head. **_**What am I taking well?! What is it you know?**_

**But on the surface, she only shrugged. "Uh, w-well, I guess with mom…nothing is really getting to me right now, except that."**

"**Yeah," Spike said sympathetically. "Yeah, I guess that pretty much trumps any other shocks."**

"**So…you're really going to help me?"**

"**Sure," Spike smirked in that way she found so adorable. A moment later and he'd turned serious again, "But you listen to me, Bit. If I say run, you run…not ask a hundred questions, you got it? If you end up getting hurt out here 'cause I didn't bring you straight home, she'll pound me a good one. Not to mention Angel getting in his two-cents."**

"**I can't wait until he leaves," Dawn said. "I mean, it's great to see Cordelia, and I understand why he came, but the sooner he's back out of Buffy's life the better."**

"**I knew there was a reason I always liked you."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**At Giles', Spike gave Dawn a lifted eyebrow as they stood before the door. It was much less cute than the smirk, she'd decided.**

"**I was kinda going to improvise when I got here," she explained impatiently. "Maybe I could use a rock and break a window."**

"**And then you could call your sister from jail. Besides, no need to do anything noisy when you have somebody with vampire strength standing right here. Step aside a sec?"**

**Spike grabbed the door handle and began to crank it hard to the right, when Dawn grabbed his arm in a panic, stopping him.**

"**Wait, wait! What if he has an alarm system?"**

"**Rupert Giles? The man who barely knows how to operate a telephone," Spike grinned.**

"**Right," Dawn blew out a relieved breath, "good point."**

**Spike gave the door handle a powerful twist and the lock snapped inside its knob. With a nudge the door squeaked open, allowing them entrance.**

"**Voila. So, any clue where to find these documents?"**

"**I heard him tell Buffy they were in his drawer. Can you break this lock, too?"**

"**I'm evil, Dawn. Of course, I can break it. Step aside," Spike said as he grabbed the drawer. A moment later and it, too, snapped open. "Giles is going to know this was me. Even if it wasn't, he'd still pin it on me anyway."**

"**We'll tell him it was probably Glory. That should send him into a panic and stop him from thinking about you."**

"**I was wrong," Spike smirked. "You're the one who's evil."**

"**Here, this is it!" Dawn said excitedly as she flipped on the desk lamp and began reading. "It's talking about this Key that Glory is looking for."**

"**Well, yeah, we knew that's why she's…" Spike stopped; his eyes wide as he stared at Dawn. Before he could stop her she was mumbling aloud about the Key's transmogrification and transport to Sunnydale.**

"…**molded into a sister and sent to the Slayer to… oh god. Oh, no…no…this can't be real!"**

"**You didn't know," Spike said, shocked. "You lied. You didn't know anything."**

"**Oh, God, Spike! This says…this says that I'm…I'm just a thing…I'm not real! Just like the crazy people have been saying!"**

"**Dawn, why did you lie to me!? Why did you come here if you didn't know?"**

"**I-I heard Buffy talking to Giles…. I knew something was wrong; something about me. I just…I wanted to know what they were hiding." Dawn stumbled over to the sofa and collapsed, placing her head in her hands. She was in such shock, she couldn't even cry…at least not until she remembered Joyce; the way she'd told her she was nothing and that she wanted to send her back.**

"**She knew…mom knew," she said grief-stricken. **

"**Bit; your mother loved you." Spike tried to comfort her, but she pulled herself out of his grasp and stood staring down at him with pain and anger.**

"**No she didn't! You don't love a thing! She-she probably just did what Buffy told her to," she blubbered as the tears came on in force.**

"**That is not true. You're loved by all of us, even me, the big bad," he shrugged.**

"**Because a spell is forcing you to! It's forcing all of you!"**

"**I don't believe that for one minute, Bit. If it was true, then knowing about it would make it stop and right now I wouldn't hurt like this seeing you upset."**

"**Shut up! Just shut your stupid mouth," Dawn screamed before bolting for the front door.**

**Spike ran after her, but stayed about a quarter of a block back. He knew she needed time to absorb this information, but at the same time, he wanted to be close enough to intervene if any nasties showed up.**

**He followed her as she raced into one of the parks of Sunnydale that made it such an attractive place for vampires. **

_**Really, even upset, the kid should know better than this, **_**he thought as he tried to look into every shadow at once. But at least she had stopped running, choosing a bench near the carousel. Even from the distance, he could clearly see her shake as the tears flowed freely. **_**Poor girl; too much happening and no time for her to deal.**_

"**I know you're still there, Spike," Dawn called out while still crying. "If you c-could just give me a minute, I'll be r-ready to go…to go home." She also said something under her breath, but he didn't make it out.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 6


	7. Nothing Like Family

**Coming Together**

Ch 7 – Nothing Like Family

**Dawn walked in the front door to the surprised looks of everyone. They hadn't realized she'd gone out. Buffy especially looked disturbed, especially when she noticed the far away shocked look in her sister's eyes. Behind her Spike followed, shutting the door and leaning against it…waiting.**

"**You should have told me," Dawn said to Buffy. "Mom should have told me."**

"**D-dawn? Dawn, what is it?"**

"**I'm the Key. Why didn't you tell me!?" She took off at a run to the kitchen leaving dismay in her wake.**

"**What did you tell her," Buffy turned on Spike.**

"**Nothing. I didn't have to. Found the runt running off down the block. We went to Rupert's, by the way don't panic when you find your door busted old man, it was just us. Anyway, she wanted a gander at that monk's papers. I figured it was better she was with me than running around vampire central on her own."**

"**Jesus, and you didn't think that'd be a bad idea!?"**

"**Don't yell at me 'cause you decided to keep secrets from her," Spike launched off the door to stand toe to toe with her. He noted Angel's moving to protect Buffy, as if Spike could even touch her without the chip going off anyway. He ignored him. **

"**You and the Watcher were the ones who had to talk things out where the Bit could overhear, yeah?"**

"**She-she was upstairs? Oh, damn it," Buffy sighed.**

"**She heard enough to peak her interest. And for the record, she tricked me. Told me just enough to make me think that you'd finally broken down and told her the truth."**

"**Key?" Angel looked to Buffy while she took in the eyes around her.**

"**Yeah, there's some things I need to tell you and Cordy about what's been happening around here lately. I just…why now? Wasn't mom enough?"**

"**I'll go check on Dawnie," Tara said softly as she made her way around them.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tara found the back door open to the cold outside and quickened her pace. Near the large oak in the back yard, she saw Dawn sitting hunched over on the small garden bench. She wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill and walked across the lawn.**

"**Dawnie…I know that this is another s-s-shock…." Tara stuttered to a stop as she noted the silver glint of a large butcher knife's blade between Dawn's hands. There was a slim trail of blood along its lethal edge and one of Dawn's arms was bleeding freely onto the lawn between her knees.**

**She looked up and Tara saw despair.**

"**I-is this blood? Th-this is blood, right? I'm real…this means I'm real?"**

"**Goddess, Dawn, what have you done," Tara rushed to her, but when she went to kneel in front of her, Dawn lashed out and pushed her away. As Tara called for her to stop, Dawn ran for the street beyond the yard; dropping the knife as she went.**

**Tara yelled for Buffy as she re-entered the house and was met in the kitchen by everyone's anxious faces.**

"**Buffy, Dawn's taken off again! And she's cut herself, I couldn't see how badly!"**

"**Oh, god! We have to find her," Buffy said as she side stepped Tara and ran out onto the back porch.**

"**You got your cell on you ducks," Spike asked Tara.**

"**Y-yes. What?"**

"**Gimme it, doll. I can find Dawn from the scent of her blood. I'll call you when she's gotten to wherever she's running."**

"**I'll join you," Angel said. **

**As both vampires took off at a run out of the back door, Buffy asked Tara and Willow to start a locator spell. In the meantime, Giles, Xander and Anya got into his car to begin a sweep of the neighborhood.**

"**This is all my fault," Buffy said miserably. "I shouldn't have kept her in the dark so long."**

"**Buffy," Cordelia told her forcefully, "you were trying to protect her. And that's exactly what her sister should have done. Stop blaming yourself and start thinking! Where would she go?"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**It's hard to believe," Angel told Spike as they ran swiftly but nearly silently along Sunnydale's streets. Ahead of them by about two blocks ran Dawn, their night vision easily keeping her in sight.**

"**All's true. Besides, people would find it hard to believe that we exist, too. And, even harder to understand that we could do anything but kill."**

"**You really do care for them."**

"**I know, shocking isn't it? But I really do. I turned Dru down not a week ago to stay here and help them. Don't ask me why, the chip I guess."**

"**I thought Dru was south of the border," Angel said.**

"**Was. Not now. Looks like Dawn is headed to the hospital."**

"**I'm not smelling much blood. Must be a shallow cut."**

"**I think she's going to meet somebody. Dawn's been having problems with the crazies, Glory victims. They see past the spell the monks wove," Spike frowned. Nothing those unfortunates could say was going to make Dawn feel any better about herself or about what she'd found out.**

"**Tell me about this 'Glory'. I can have Wes start researching back at the hotel."**

"**I'll tell you what I know, but it ain't much. Damned religious orders, they're always keeping things way too close to the vestments…."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn wandered the hospital's stairwells, being careful not to let anyone catch her. The shallow cut down her arm was only bleeding a little bit, but she didn't want to be stopped by any doctors or nurses. She'd taken her jacket off and now had her arm buried in it to hide her injury as she snuck her way to the Psych Ward on the sixth floor.**

**Staying tucked in the stairwell, she waited until she saw the duty nurse slip into the ladies' room and then dashed across the short way. She slipped through the ward door and stood a moment letting her eyes adjust to the subdued lighting. There must have been eight or ten patients and they all appeared to be deeply asleep. **

**She bit her lower lip and tried to decide what she should do when she heard the patient's begin to whisper. 'The Key!', 'It shines', 'It's empty in there' and 'It shouldn't be here' were all heard by her as she tiptoed deeper into the room.**

**Choosing the man who'd she heard whisper 'the Key', she approached the bed and looked down at him with a mixture of sympathy and fear. The man was staring at her, eyes wide and teary, a look of awe and joy on his face. His forehead had a weird tattoo.**

"**Do you know me? Do you see me," Dawn asked in a whisper.**

"**The Key! Oh, I've found you…I've found you," he cried. Around him all of the other patients had picked up the mantra. 'The Key, I've found you, I've found you' in low whispers echoed throughout the room causing her hair to stand on end.**

**She swallowed nervously before bending forward a little bit and placing a calming hand on the man's blanketed chest.**

"**What am I for? What does Glory want with me?"**

"**The Beast! The Beast," he screamed in fear, causing a similar reaction around the room.**

**Before Dawn could get any answers, or calm the patients down, the bright overhead lights snapped on. Standing in the doorway stood the nurse she'd seen outside. Her hands were on her hips and she was obviously displeased to see Dawn upsetting her patients so late in the night.**

"**What are you doing here? You have no business being in here upsetting everyone. I'll call security!"**

"**No! Please, please…I'm going. I just wanted to see my uncle. They won't let me see him, that's all."**

"**I want your name and phone number young lady. I don't know what kind of parents you have that they'd let you run around so late, but you have no right coming into this ward. What floor are you supposed to have stayed on?!"**

**Instead of answering, Dawn dashed by the nurses clasping hands and burst back into the stairwell. The nurse behind her began to call security, but was distracted by the patients literally tearing their restraints off. She had her hands full calling for help in getting them sedated, but she would spend the rest of the night looking for Dawn to grab for security herself.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**On the first floor, Angel went from room to room looking for any signs of Dawn. He and Spike had lost her scent the moment they'd entered the gleaming white lobby of the emergency entrance. Everything smelled of old blood, old waste, ammonia bleach, cleansers of various sorts, and the mingled scents of too many humans to separate. Above him on the second floor, Spike was doing the same thing. **

**They had already called Buffy on Spike's borrowed cell and Angel hadn't been able to keep the amusement from his face. Tara's cell had a pink case with a yellow daisy pattern. He hadn't even had to say anything, a look was enough.**

"**Shut it, you wanker," Spike had grumbled. "Just get to searching the floor for her, I'll head up to the second storey." Angel grinned again at the thought of Spike carrying around such an effeminate accessory as he slid from room to room.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Dawn barreled out onto the fifth floor sure that security was right on her heels, if not the battle-axe nurse herself. As she dashed out, she collided with a hard male body in her way and fell to the floor on her butt. Looking up, she found herself staring into Ben's surprised gaze.**

"**Dawn? Dawn Summers? Hey, kid, what're you doing here this late? It's got to be after midnight. Hey, are you cut?"**

**Dawn quickly covered her self-inflicted wound, but Ben had seen it and her protests that it was 'nothing' didn't stop him from moving the jacket aside. When he asked her what happened, she hadn't known what to say and instead collapsed into confused tears. She'd just wanted to find out what she was meant to do and everything was turning into a mess, she'd tearfully confessed.**

"**Hey, hey, hey. Come on, didn't I say at the service that you could come to me for anything? Let's calm down a bit. Here, we can go into the doctor's lounge and I'll wrap up that arm. It doesn't look too serious, but you can tell me how that happened and how I can help," Ben suspected just by looking at it that Dawn might have done it herself. The wound had that look of being done with hesitancy, but with purpose. He sighed in relief to see that Glory's pest was no longer in sight. There weren't any real hiding places in this room and a quick, but through look while he gathered bandages put his mind at ease.**

**Once they'd gotten out of the public space and into the quiet and deserted lounge, Dawn seemed much calmer. As he cleaned the area around the cut and wrapped gauze bandage around it, he began to draw out what it was that had her so upset.**

"**I don't know why I'm here; what they want from me," she sniffed.**

"**Well, we all ask that question from time to time. But Dawn, and I'm not going to get you into trouble, but this looks like maybe you did it yourself?"**

**She looked down with guilt and embarrassment, "I just needed to know I was real."**

"**Well, I can say positively that you are. I know you're upset…because of your mom…."**

"**It's not just that! It's this whole thing…I wasn't born here," she wiped her leaking eyes.**

"**Huh? Are you saying you were adopted, because that's nothing to be embarrassed about. Your family is still your family, where ever you started," Ben said.**

"**I wasn't adopted. I was created! I'm just a nothing…a thing that used to be a light ball until some stupid monks got all spell-y on me!" She knew she sounded insane, but she couldn't stop the truth from coming out in a rush. She was too upset to censor herself.**

"**A light," Ben said and Dawn noted the strange tone in his voice. He really must think she'd gone around the bend.**

**He shocked her a moment later by standing in a rush and backing away from her. His features were stressed by fear and he'd paled significantly. **

"**You have to get out of here, Dawn."**

"**What? Look, I know I sound nuts, but really, I'm feeling better."**

"**No, you're the Key! You're what ****she's**** looking for! You have to get out before she comes back!"**

"**The Key? You know about…about me? How…who are you?"**

"**Oh God! She's coming, run…I-I can't stop…."**

**Before Dawn's startled eyes, Ben's features melted away and in their place stood the woman from the house. The one that everyone was so worried about; Glory. Dawn's eyes widened even more as she suddenly realized how much danger she was in. She'd been able to beat up Buffy and Dawn wasn't anywhere near as strong.**

"**Hey, kiddo? Don't I know you," the Beast asked.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 7


	8. Dangerous Woman

**Coming Together**

Ch 8 – Dangerous Woman

"**Oh, yecch. How many times do I have to leave instructions with ol' Benjy not to leave me wearing these scrub-thingies? I mean, really…it's scratchy and common and besides, this color does absolutely nothing for me. Not to mention the fact that he's constantly sweating in them…I thought cotton was supposed to breathe or something?"**

**Glory went around one of the rows of lockers in the connecting room just off the lounge area. As Dawn stood trembling, she heard a locker open and the sounds of material rustling. It took a few heartbeats for her to finally be able to move, but as she took the first step, she was stopped short by Glory's voice.**

"**You'd never make it, kid. The Slayer would end up finding kid sis' guts sprayed around the room. Why don't you sit, I'll only be a mo'."**

**Dawn stopped inching toward the door, but chose to remain standing. As Glory continued to, presumably, change her clothes, Dawn focused on trying not to look terrified.**

"**Oh, yessss… that is ****SO**** much better," Glory nearly purred as she stepped back into Dawn's view wearing a silk red dress. And it was awfully nice.**

"**This is more my color, don't you think?"**

"**It's very pretty. Uh, so…so you're Ben, huh?"**

"**Hmm…it's a bit more complicated than that, princess. But then again, isn't family always? I'm a bit more interested right now in you. Like, for instance, just what is the baby in the Slayer's family doing here? Chatting up Benny…isn't he a little old for you, sweet cheeks?"**

"**No…no, I wasn't. I was just here to talk about some stuff."**

"**Uh-huh. Well, Ben's not here right now, so how about you talk to me? We can have a little girl's…um, is it day or night?"**

"**Night. And I should really be getting home."**

"**Sure, toots. Just as soon as we have our little 'where is my Key' chat. I know you must know something; you must've heard big sis talking about it."**

**Dawn tried vainly to think of something to say, when the door opened startling a gasp out her. In walked an older man, dressed in scrubs. His face pinched when he took in the two women.**

"**Excuse me, but this room is for physician's use only. I'm going to have to…." He never got any further as Glory snatched his head before he knew what was happening and gave it a sickening twist. A snap followed and then he fell to the floor, face twisted the wrong way and eyes wide open.**

"**I really hate being interrupted," Glory said. "How's about you and I find a room with a lock on it, huh sugar?" She then added in a stage whisper as she grabbed Dawn by the arm and yanked, "And if you don't want a lot more dead bodies that will be all your fault, little girl, you'll be careful about making a scene. Now, come on!"**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Tara, Willow and Buffy rushed up to Angel waiting for them on the first floor. After informing them that Spike had gone up to the sixth after catching Dawn's scent in a stairwell, they hurriedly grabbed an elevator.**

**Spilling out into the corridor, they found Spike talking to an older, heavy set nurse. She was batting her eyes and Spike was obviously smooth-talking her. Buffy found her self annoyed, almost as much as Angel was. Upon seeing them, he reached out a hand and patted the nurse's and then joined them.**

"**Dawn was up here, but she took off for the stairwell again when the nurse caught her upsetting the patients. We can guess why they were all suddenly manic."**

"**They recognized her," Buffy whispered. "If Glory or her minions were around…."**

"**Anyway, she must have doubled back down the stairs. I've checked the second and third floors and Peaches didn't find her on one. She could have taken off to the basement level?"**

"**No, she's on five," Buffy said with conviction. "If she took off scared that she was gonna get caught, she'd have left the stairwell right away to try to blend in on the first floor she came to. She's on five."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**Buffy doesn't tell me anything," Dawn insisted with desperation tinting her voice.**

"**Oh, come now…you've never listened in to the top-secret meetings between her and that old man that follows her around? Did you ever notice how sleazy that looks?" **

**Glory narrowed her eyes, before adding, "Well, I guess it makes sense that she wouldn't share Slayer business with the kid sister. But still you must have seen it lying around? I know she has gotten it by now, I just don't know where the bitch put it!"**

"**W-well, maybe I just didn't recognize it? Uh, maybe if you could describe it? Uh, w-what's it supposed to, uh, open…I mean just as a 'for instance'?"**

"**Describing the Key? Well…I know it's the most beautiful shade of green. It would so bring out my eyes. And, let's see…it was shiny. But, it's been changed now so it could be any color. As to what it does, well, it opens a door, silly. A door that's gonna get me home where I am going to kick the unliving ass out of those two backstabbing co-Gods. They thought I was a bitch to live with before…!"**

"**So, tell me, Dawnie; you seen anything like that?"**

"**Uh, maybe. Um…so this Key would be really old?"**

"**Oh, hell yeah. Well, not as old as me, but its pretty ancient, especially by human standards."**

"**M-maybe it's an emerald…like in a ring?"**

"**Nah, my useless helper-twits have already been through all of the jewelry in this heap. Even those baubles at that magic shop your sis hangs out in. But it's here…somewhere in this crap hole of a town. And I want it now!" Glory screamed in Dawn's face, but then turned from her and began pacing. **

"**Sorry kiddo. Glory gets a little worked up when she thinks about how close she is to getting her hands on her property, only for it to be so well hidden. This stupid Hellmouth crap is really irritating."**

"**Uh, sure. Um…is the Key something evil?"**

"**Yes, stupid. Well, no, I guess not. I mean it's a Key, you know…they're sort of neutral. And why are you asking me all these questions?! What are you doing? Spying on me?! Are you spying on Glory?"**

"**Huh? N-no, I…." Dawn started to freak out as Glory began looking at her with menace.**

"**Sh-sh-shhhhh! I kinda want to hear me talking right now! I hate being interrupted. It's just so rude and the bugs are trying to crawl out of my spine. Stupid bugs…and, ow, my head."**

**Dawn tried to make herself as small as possible, but as she scooted as far from Glory as she could get, it only seemed to draw attention to her instead. The nutty permed-one glared at her and Dawn felt her bladder want to go.**

"**You know what I really need? A little pick-me-up. And the fact that it'll hurt little Trampy? Just a frickin' bonus."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**On the fifth floor, the gang stood outside of a doctor's lounge of some sort. In the middle of the floor was a man dressed as a doctor, dead. His head had been cleanly twisted 180 degrees and his eyes were shocked, but empty.**

"**Glory," Buffy whispered, fighting to breathe. She was here…and so was Dawn.**

"**I've got her scent," Spike said urgently, herding them all down the hallway further and around a corner.**

"**There's someone with her," Angel said, "Somebody that likes jasmine."**

"**No! It's her…it's Glory!" **

**Angel and Spike dashed ahead of her by only a step and both vampires hit a door, busting it inward. Behind Buffy, Willow and Tara began pulling glitter and herbs out of a bag that Willow carried with her.**

"**Are you sure about this, Will?"**

"**We may not have a choice, baby. And yes…as long as we are together, we can do anything!"**

**As the door crashed in and Spike and Angel followed it into the room, Spike froze for a fatal few seconds in fear. The Little Bit, His Little Bit, had tears streaming from her eyes and was backed against a wall, trying her best to push through it. In front of her, her eyes looking crazy, stood Glory. **

**Fortunately, Angel didn't even hesitate. Barreling around Spike, he launched himself through the air in a flying tackle at the blonde woman menacing Dawn. At the same time, and breaking him out of his trance, screamed Buffy.**

"**Get away from my sister, you bitch!"**

**Angel caught Glory in her mid-section and sent both of them away from Dawn. As this was happening, Spike dashed to the young Summers' side and heaved her into his arms, making a run for the doorway. Outside in the hallway, gawkers and security were milling about but there was no time to deal with them.**

**Buffy had joined Angel and even as he was solidly punched and sent flying across the room to hit the wall hard, she forearmed the god twice to the face. Kicking her in the mid-section, she told her she should have left her paws off the Summers women. Her bravado, however, didn't do her much good as Glory back handed her and sent her flying into Spike who unintentionally slammed Dawn into the wall near them. She was knocked unconscious while Spike and Buffy tried to untangle their limbs.**

**From behind Glory, Angel reared up and grabbed her around the head. He gave her neck a vicious twist, trying to snap it like, no doubt, she had the doctor's. He grunted with effort, but she shrugged him off. Twisting around, she grabbed him by the neck and heaved him into the air, sending him crashing into some spare equipment.**

"**Give me my Key!" Glory screeched like a soul demented. **

"**Grab Dawn and go," Spike called to Buffy. "Let Angel and me take care of this!"**

**And then he was dashing forward to engage Glory again. In the meantime, he noted Angel swinging an I.V. pole at the hell-god's head, connecting solidly. The pole snapped in two and Glory grabbed an end of it. Yanking hard, Angel was pulled off of his feet and slammed into Spike who went crashing into a cabinet on rollers.**

**Glory saw Buffy half holding up Dawn as the young girl came around and smiled evilly as she brought the pole up like a spear or javelin. **

"**Hey kid," she called as she let the lethal object fly directly for Dawn's head.**

"**Dawnie!" Buffy pushed her sister to the floor, only to take the pole through her shoulder, screaming in pain as it punched through.**

**As Glory laughed, Angel and Spike again engaged her. They struggled to hold her arms still, while she simply shook them around like rag dolls.**

**It was enough, and Tara and Willow finally were able to get close enough to shower Glory in the glittery mixture. As they backed away and Willow yelled for Angel and Spike to get clear, Tara was gripped Willow's free hand in hers. **

"**By Cassiel's darkest star," Tara intoned as her eyes rolled black.**

"**Let her be lost, send her far," Willow joined her and her eyes were also jet black.**

**Glory glowed with the light of the noon day sun trapped in the room and everyone was forced to look away except the two witches. When the light died, no trace of Glory remained.**

**Tara and Willow let go of each other's hands with each of them falling to the floor. Tara found herself on her stomach, holding her face just inches above the floor. The whole world was spinning and before she could stop herself, she began vomiting on the tile. **

**The world for Willow was doing more of a seesaw thing, but she felt just as sick. Worse, though was the headache that felt like her brain was trying to come out of her eye sockets. From her nose trickled a rivulet of deep crimson and though she kept her hands and knees flat on the floor, she found that the world refused to sit still.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Buffy gritted her teeth to keep from screaming again, as Angel pulled on the pole jutting from her shoulder. It'd missed the joint, thankfully, but she'd still take several days to heal the wound. **

"**I'm sorry, Buffy. You shouldn't have come here after me," Dawn whined.**

"**That's what big sisters are for."**

"**We're not sisters. I don't have a family."**

"**That's not true," Buffy sighed. Around them, Spike helped Willow to stand, while Angel stood supporting Tara.**

**Buffy took Dawn's arm whose bandage had been torn in the scuffling and was allowing blood to drip to the floor. Next she took her hand and pressed her bleeding shoulder and then placed these side by side.**

"**Look at this Dawn; both are blood. Our family's blood. Yours is the same as mine. I'm sorry me and mom didn't tell you the truth; that was wrong. But we both love you. ****She**** loved you. She told me that it didn't matter how or why you came to us, you were ours. You'll always be my sister, Dawn, no matter what else you started out as."**

"**Besides," Buffy shrugged, "if you weren't really my sister, would you be such a pain in my ass?" She felt relief when Dawn shared a grin with her.**

"**Like living with you has been all rainbows and tra-la-la-ing through fields of wonder."**

"**What do you say? You ready to go home," Buffy asked as she struggled to stand.**

"**Here, let me help," Dawn said. "But what happened to Glory?"**

"**Teleport spell," Tara grimaced. "Dark magic whammy. Not recommended."**

"**Is she gone for good," Angel wondered.**

"**Won't know until we see if she shows up again," Willow answered grimly. "Does anyone think we could stop somewhere for a crate of aspirin?"**

**As the group stumbled out into the hallway, the cacophony of questions and demands started. Buffy looked around wildly wondering just how much more badly she could have blown her cover, when Angel and Spike both sprang into game face. An exit was immediately cleared and kept that way with a few judicious growls at the crowd.**

"**Looks like its time for my igneous disguise change again," Buffy sighed.**

"**I've always been partial to red-heads," Tara grinned. Or she tried anyway. It felt a little more like she might have grimaced.**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 8


	9. Relief

**Coming Together**

Ch 9 – Relief

**As the gang came into the door, they were greeted by Giles who had already laid out bandages, a sewing kit and peroxide. 'Just thought it prudent to be ready,' he told them.**

**Angel immediately checked on Cordelia in the kitchen who sat at the table with Xander. His face was etched in concern and she was pale, her eyes carrying dark circles.**

"**A vision," Angel asked gently.**

"**Yeah, another whopper from the Powers That Abuse Me. We need to get back to L.A. Angel. Tonight."**

**He sighed. He'd really wanted to stay and help Buffy against this Glory bitch in case she wasn't gone. Willow seemed more and more sure that she hadn't gone far. In the car, her and Tara had agreed that they'd felt like she was anchored to this plain and they'd been unable to shift her into another dimension like they'd wanted. Tara had said they didn't dare try a stunt like that again, but he'd noticed that Willow had only compressed her lips grimly and looked away. He hoped he wasn't seeing a huge fight on the horizon for the two of them; he'd found himself liking Tara quite a bit on this visit.**

"**Any details," he wanted to know.**

"**Dru, evil lawyers, everything else is a huge blur, but I may remember more once I've had some sleep and the headache goes away."**

"**Spike told me that Dru was here recently."**

"**Yeah," Xander interrupted, "she left half a dozen bodies behind. Feel free to tell her she's not welcomed back."**

"**Could you two leave me for a second and send Dawn in? I want to talk to her for a minute before we go."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"**So runt, you really caused a scene, huh?"**

"**Think Buffy will remember to ground me," Dawn winced.**

"**Well, I should remind her, but since I'm generally anti-Buffy, I'll keep it to myself," Cordelia grinned, ignoring her own raging headache to focus on Dawn. If that wasn't personal growth, what was?**

"**I'm sorry about…everything," Dawn sighed. "It was just all too much. I wish mom was here."**

"**I know. Xander and Buffy have gotten me caught up to speed and I know that this is going to take time to deal with. Not just your mom being gone, but finding out that you're not exactly normal."**

"**Oh, thanks for reminding me of that," Dawn sarcastically said.**

"**Dawn, do you really think any of us are normal?"**

"**Well…Xander…."**

**Cordelia scoffed, "The guy that dates demons? Not to mention the whole 'I'm casting a love spell that makes every female in town want to chop my head off'. Xander? Please…he wasn't normal even before he met your sister."**

"**But it doesn't matter, Dawn," Cordy continued. "Don't you see? No one can live the lives we live and be 'normal'. You are an exceptional young woman, just like me by the way. It doesn't matter where we came from or who we thought we were or even how it is that we all came together. We're all family now. That's the only important thing, Dawn. It's the only thing that makes any difference; the rest of it is just minor details. If you ever question that again, just think about how a Vampire Slayer has managed to be friends of sorts with not just one, but two vampires and the fact that a pretty shallow high school popular girl is now working with one of those vampires everyday helping people. If you're not grateful to find yourself with this big, slightly crazy and dysfunctional family, well then, I guess you're just blind. Now, I gotta run. But next time we have the chance, I expect you to come to L.A. I know this fabulous spa where we can get facials that'll make you feel like a million bucks!"**

**Cordelia and Dawn left the kitchen and Buffy was surprised, pleasantly, when Dawn gave her an unsolicited hug. After telling Buffy how grateful she was to have her as a sister, she waved goodbye to Cordy and went upstairs to get ready for bed.**

**Everyone wished each other good-bye and Buffy followed Cordy out to the waiting car where Angel sat. **

"**I'm kind of sorry you have to leave so soon," Buffy said.**

"**Careful that Buffy, I might think you've been possessed. Seriously though, we do want to help. I'll have Wesley start looking over his demon papers for any clues that can help you. If we come up with anything, I'll email them to Willow."**

"**Thanks. And thanks, too, for whatever you said to Dawnie. I think it might have really helped her."**

"**I just reminded her that families come in all shapes and sizes. Ours may be a little weirder than most, but I like it. She should, too. Remember that we're always only a phone call away…I mean that Buffy. You don't have to care for Sunnydale all on your own. And I hope that if we really need it, we can depend on the Sunnydale crew?"**

"**Hey," Buffy said, "that's what family is for, isn't it?"**

**As Cordy got into the passenger side of the car and made a crack about Angel's driving, Buffy went around to the driver's side. There she leaned in and kissed Angel a long while.**

"**Take care of yourself," she said.**

"**And you take care, too. If Glory shows again, give a holler."**

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

End Chapter 9

**Spanderverse Series**:

_BTVS seasons 1-4, excluding Restless._

Spanderverse: To Dream - **removed**; it sucked

Spanderverse: After 314

Spanderverse: Spike

Spanderverse: Dracula

Spanderverse: Burial

_BTVS: Real Me_

Spanderverse: Confusion of Three

Preludes

Tensions

Old Friends

Hospital Visits

The Risks of Glory

Hunting Our Needs

The Family We Choose

Falling Apart

Sunnydale Antics

Feints and Counter-Feints

Pathways

_BTVS: The Body_

Coming Together


End file.
